


A tale stemmed from a legend

by Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, Children's Stories, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex/pseuds/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex
Summary: There was a legend, many years ago, about two lovers. In their first lifetime, they were happy in each other's company until one passed on.It was foretold they would meet again. This is their stories once more...
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Will (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A tale stemmed from a legend

The druids spoke of a legend of two men, born in a time of magic's purge, who would love for centuries. The men had seeked comfort in the other and had a bond that would rival many others. It just so happened that the two never knew of their fate and their feelings. So when one died, the fates themselves intervened and ensured they get the bond they so longed for.

This is that story. This is what happened when the fates intervened...

Though they did not get what they wished for...

* * *

"Merlin! Wake up! You're going to be late!" A voice woke me up from my slumber.

Hi! I am Merlin Emrys and welcome to my world. This is my story. Some stories start with a child, others with a miracle. Mine started with a mistake and a grave one at that.

In our world, magic is... rare and I happen to be rare. My family have a history of immortality stemming from the ACTUAL Merlin of Camelot. It was told and known that when we find our soulmates we become mortal once more. So we live with our soulmates forever. 

Now you are probably wondering what I am late for. Well, my friends Will and Gwaine know that I will be late for everything. They were actually calling me. I am usually late for my seminars so they wake me up with an hour to spare.

"Merlin. Goddammit hurry up!" Will called. Well, crap. A few minutes later, i was running out of the front door. Gwaine and Will were waiting outside and muttering,

"A hundred years later..."

"I am meeting my soulmate in about 10 minutes so let's go!" Gwaine said, clapping his hands and shooing us towards uni.

I don't think I told you about soulmates. I said magic was rare but everyone has a soulmate. On our chests, under our collarbones, we have two countdowns. The one on our right is the countdown to when we meet our soulmates. The one on our left counts down to our death. Will's soulmate countdown is at zero as he met his soulmate three months ago. She is a lovely person, called Freya. She's marvellous.

Gwaine soon bumped into a brick wall. Except it wasn't a brick wall but a guy, a muscular guy.

"Are you okay?" The guy said. Gwaine looked at the guy in shock. What? And the guy is looking back at Gwaine in shock. Huh???

"I'm Percival." The guy said. 

"Gwaine." The two then looked at me and Will. 

"Will, Merlin. Meet my soulmate, Percival." Gwaine introduced us. Ohhh. Makes sense. Apparently when you and your soulmate lock eyes, everything should make sense and blah blah blah.

"Great!" My voice drenched in sarcasm. The three looked at me in shock. "I am the only one without a soulmate! Great! I am now the bloody fifth wheel."

They glanced at each other in understanding. As they looked at each other, my chest began to sear in pain. I began to grimace and began to unbutton my shirt. Soon the physical pain was over, but the emotional pain was still to come. My countdowns had changed. Both of them.

They both now read 5 hours. Many people's countdown are not the same. Mine are and always have been. I will be killed and meet my soulmate as I am dying. Marvellous.

"Merlin, mate. I'm sorry. But they were not this close this morning right?" Gwaine asked, glancing at Will. Will was sitting next to me on the floor. When did I get on the floor?

"No." I replied. The countdowns were a year this morning. Something must have happened for this major alteration.

* * *

**Five hours left to 20 minutes left**

I spent time in the library, trying to bury myself in a book. I spent god knows how long there and I began to cry. There was no one around to hear me, it was why I chose that place. I couldn't stay this strong for long. Soon, my tears ended and I felt the need to get a drink af Freya's cafè down the road.

**Less than twenty minutes left...**

I walked there and at the till was the one person I wanted to see before I die. My mother...

"Merlin, darling. What's wrong?" My mother asked, looking at me in concern.

"Can I get a hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin?" I asked, trying to stop my incoming tears. My mother nodded and paid for me. She had seen my face and told me to sit at the back with her. Calling out to Freya, my mother went on her break.

"Sweetie. What's wrong?" Hunith asked. Wordlessly, I unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt. I moved the cloth so my mother could see the numbers. 

**10 minutes and counting...**

I spent as much time with her as possible. We went over my childhood stories and how she used to find me in the weirdest of places. She once found me sleeping in a tree when I was six.

**1 minute remaining...**

I kissed my mother goodbye for the last time and told her I loved her. I then walked out of the cafe and saw my mother smile sadly. I stepped out onto the road after checking no one was coming. A car came out of nowhere and crashed into me.

I fell.

The driver braked and frantically got out of their car. I saw a man with blond hair, looking vaguely familiar. We locked eyes and I remembered.

I remembered Camelot, Gauis. How I had met the Great Dragon and how I defeated Morgana. I remembered everything. I remembered Arthur, my best friend and my soulmate 

His blue eyes were the last thing I saw before oblivion took me away. With my dying breath, I uttered.

"Arthur."


End file.
